


As all things should be

by SassyReptile



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Oma Kokichi, Female Saihara Shuichi, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, POV Oma Kokichi, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, ah yes my thigh fetish, confession during sex, fucking in the middle of a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyReptile/pseuds/SassyReptile
Summary: The hickies throb with a slow, undulating pleasure-pain. She feels it, even fathoms under the surface of her skin. Oh yeah, they're going to show up so obviously tomorrow, galaxies of swirling purples on her skin matching with the same blossoms of colour that she, too, has left on Shuichi.It's going to piss so many people off,and Kokichi giggles deliriously at the thought of it.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	As all things should be

The bass of the party music outside permeates through the walls. It pulsates, imbued but persistent. Inside the guestroom, Kokichi gasps, twisting on the couch and spreading her legs a little wider. Her shirt, bra and skirt have been cast off to the side, save for her stockings and painties. Tangled on the couch on top of her is Shuichi, a comforting weight on her body, brows knitted together in concentration as she sucks and nibbles Kokichi's neck pink and red. The hickies throb with a slow, undulating pleasure-pain. She feels it, even fathoms under the surface of her skin. Oh yeah, they're going to show up so obviously tomorrow, galaxies of swirling purples on her skin matching with the same blossoms of colour that she, too, has left on Shuichi. _It's going to piss so many people off_ , and Kokichi giggles deliriously at the thought of it.

They shift, and suddenly Shuichi parts with her neck, moving to stand. "L-let's move to the bed," she starts, and Kokichi can't help but fixate her gaze at the way she tugs her teal strands of hair behind her ear, a habit of Saihara's that has become so endearing. So lovely and so good was her Saihara. Her observation tumbles, like a snowball down an avalanche, and jumps into a higher sentiment, heavy and ecclesiastical, of affections so laden with adoration and quiet worship she forgets how to breathe-- Kokichi decides that she really, _really_ likes Shuichi.

Without quite knowing why, and really without expecting anything of it, Kokichi pouts and holds her arms out, tilting her head to the side in a childishly silent demand. Shuichi sighs, bending to wrap her arms around Kokichi's neck and backs of her legs, the purple-haired girl eliciting a happy squeal as she's being lifted off in a bridal carry. What was it about Saihara that made her want to act in such a juvenile way? To resist and demand for more, beg to be spoiled and forget convention and reality; it was strange and irrational, yet the other always indulged in her naïve fantasies. She wouldn't say it, but she's grateful that Saihara lets her have her tiny moments of foolish escapism.

The bed is cool and smells clean when Kokichi lands on it, and Kokichi spares a fraction of a second to grief for how the immaculate bedding is going to be thoroughly messed up before she is captured in a kiss, and all care for such worldly things is dispelled for the night. Shuichi, meanwhile, has one foot on the ground and a knee between Kokichi's legs on the bed, hand tilting her girlfriend's chin upwards as she revels in the sweetness of the mocktail that lingers on the small girl's tongue. Her other hand travels down to feel Kokichi's breasts, small and soft and perky under her palm. She runs a thumb along her nipple and feels Kokichi tremble and shake, pushing her back into an involuntary arch to shove more of her body up against Shuichi. Kneeling fully now, she ventures lower still, caressing across her stomach and over the dip in her waist (at this Kokichi shuddered), until, finally, she could press the side of her face to Kokichi's thighs, contentedly gazing at her girlfriend's face. She had been boiling with lust the entire night, hungering for that bit of milky skin, peeping out between the short girl's equally short skirt and her white, garter-belted stockings. Up close, she could finally feel her smooth skin that she had long wanted to feel under her hands. She turns her face to kiss the top of her thigh, then working her way inwards, towards the softer innerside, sucking and biting at the heated skin. Shuichi could smell Kokichi's arousal from here, hands holding her legs down as the girl squirms and pants.

"Nishishi, Saihara-chan, do you like to hear me pant and moan, while you bruise and mark me all over?" Kokichi giggles. "Hey, that's not fair, right? You've got me all worked up here," at this, she widens the spread of her legs to prove the point, pink tongue darting out to lick at her pretty upper lip, violet eyes sliding into inviting crescents. "don't you think you ought to be held responsible?"

"So demanding," Shuichi laughs, affectionate, giving Kokichi's thigh one last kiss before moving to - Kokichi lifts her hips to help with the motion- pull off her awful, striped panties, garishly yellow-and-orange. She notes, with no small amount of horniness, that the panties almost stick to Kokichi, her wetness acting like a weak adhesive. "Yeah, yeah, just hurry up already, Sai-mhn!" Kokichi is cut off when Shuichi plants an open mouthed kiss on her pussy, giving her a broad lick along the wet lips. The touches make Kokichi quiver, arms becoming too weak to hold her up. Her chest heaves erratically at an attempt to ventilate properly, as small noises escapes her throat. Kokichi falls back on the mattress, hands finally giving out under the overwhelming sensations that Shuichi was giving her. She writhes, body twisting and arching, accented by high pitched whimpers, which reach Shuichi's ears and travel all the way down to her crotch. Kokichi's legs, meanwhile, find their way to bracket Shuichi's head, trapping her there. It's fine, Shuichi would gladly suffocate between her girlfriend's thighs anyway. Shuichi groans at the thought of it, her voice coming out muffled.

" _Haaah_ , Saihara-chan, I want...your fingers... In me..." Kokichi's plea is punctuated with shallow pants, which is _so_ _fucking sexy_ , and who is Shuichi to refuse her?

The purple haired girl gasps as soon as the first two fingers slide in. Then Shuichi bends her fingers and Kokichi throws her head back and _moans_ , loud and yearning. Shuichi digs a third finger in, reveling in the heat of Kokichi's insides, the texture of the flesh, and the way more of the wetness has spilled out to glide down her hand. She has observed, through time, that her girlfriend is very vocal in her appreciation for the pleasure that she provides, a trait that makes itself present now, as Kokichi mewls and gasps in response to Shuichi stretching her out and pressing against her spot.

"A-ah, more, more," Kokichi yearns and Shuichi obeys, returning her mouth to Kokichi's pussy and sucking on the clit. At this point the moaning has become slowly replaced by heavy breathing and gasping, save for occasional "yes"s and sounds of approval, which indicates that her climax is close. Knowing by now her girlfriend's tastes, Shuichi breaks away from Kokichi's clit to kiss at and murmur in her ear.

"Are you close, dearest?"

"God, yeah, it feels so- I'm so- _god_ , ah, you're-" Kokichi was incoherent, lost in shocks of electric pleasure.

"Stole Iruma-san's skirt, hah, her skirt a-and her stockings, _hngh_ , w-wanted Saihara-chan to look at me, wanted your--your eyes on me, ha-ah, only me-"

Shuichi moans at her confession, feeling her heart throb- as well as her clit. She puts in more force with her fingers, squishing Kokichi's g-spot and pressing down on her clit with her thumb, eliciting a high whine from Kokichi, who spasmically bucks her hips upwards.

"Ah! Ah, yes, Saihara-chan, please, oh God, I love you, I _love_ you, I l-love you, ah, ah, _ah- **AH**_!" Kokichi practically shouts, cumming on Shuichi's fingers. Her legs splay open before going limp, and Shuichi fucks her through her orgasm while Kokichi almost sobs from the overbearing pleasure, from the unyielding affections of her heart, from fatigue, and from the vulnerability of her truth. After a while, Shuichi takes her fingers out and Kokichi's legs shut close.

Kokichi sits up, crawls over to Shuichi and sucks on her fingers, licking away and swallowing all the cum off her girlfriend's hand. She falls uncharacteristically silent, post-orgasmic, waiting painfully for a response. She wasn't expecting rejection, not necessarily, she was in a relationship where approval and affirmation drove off her usual insecurities, but she was nervous, and fear and the old self loathing are hideous things that gnaw at the corners of her mind.

From Kokichi's perspective, Shuichi looks positively angelic, not that she looks any less at any other given moment. Her smile is warm and her hands feel like redemption when they cradle Kokichi's face. Her eyes crinkle with joy.

Kokichi tears up.

"Yes," Shuichi whispers, and tears start rolling down Kokichi's face. "I love you." "I love you," Shuichi echoes back, her thumb moving to wipe away Kokichi's tears, taking away all that is bad from the world in a timeless, liminal moment, shared between two who have found their truth.

They lay down after that, slotting together, entangled in each other's arms, torso, legs, heart, in perfect alignment as all things should, and would eventually, be.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first finished fic and it's genderbent porn haha fucking of course what else could it be lmao  
> I might write a continuation where Saihara gets it idk haha I am a lesbian


End file.
